Super Smash Bros Chapter 2
by Sora Core Knight
Summary: the continuation from Chapter two in my fictionalised account mirrored with real-life experiences


Super Smash Bros: Lone Rogue Of Darkness

Chapter 2: Hasty Preparations

If some of you Notice back in Chapter 1 My Default and Real Name in This Story is Matthew i just made the Username Sora as a Account on Fanfic to use so that i can keep Sending my Typing of the Chapters for my Story And in this Story The City i Live in is South Africa but in the Future it's Called Southern Keninka Near The Fort City That's Not So Very Dark But Evil as The Sky Doesn't Have a Sunset just a Change of Weather Just Gray as Eternal Cold of Winter But Also This World is Very Magical as Always But We are not Giving up Hope the Sun will Return once the World is Saved.. Anyways Time to Move on to where i left off...

The Next Day it was Morning and i wasn't a fan of Morning days Angry as i Clenched My Teeth i got up to go to The Bathroom took my Toothbrush and paste along with my Cloth with me to go Brush my Teeth and Clean my Face after brushing Them and rinsing my Mouth i got out my Cloth and wet it with Warm water and Soap after Cleaning my Face to Wake me Cause as always i Didn't Like The Morning and I Always had Anger on my Face for it i looked into the Mirror of the Bathroom My Eyes Pure Crimson Red as i Stared at it my Hair Spiky Looking Like An Anime Character of some kind and after that i turned around to go get dress.

As i got on My Clothes i was About Wear the Order's Special Black robes i was Wearing A Pants with A Belt With the Orders Symbol that Shaped like a Wolf and An Eagle Fighting around the Waist of my Pants then I Put on My Boots it's Colour Looked Black with Belt Stripes on it to Allow me Put in when i wear them and Finally i put a on a White Shirt Along with the Black Robes that look like a Jacket with a hood at the back of it which also had Belt Stripes to put on Then got my Weapons and Stuff packed on me i put my Air rifle on my Back and My Blade in it's Holder on the pants i was Wearing After that i made my way out of my room and to the kitchen were my Mother was making Breakfast and Father was Siting by the Table with his Cup of Coffee Reading the Times Paper.

Morning Matthew My Mother Said With a Smile on her Face she Looked Beautiful just Like My Girlfriend kriam She Died Several years back when Me and Her Discovered Another Temple in Venzina with the Artifact or Relic if you want to call it that i was to bring it back to the order with Her who Wanted to come with me this Temple didn't have the kind of Enemies I would face later on in Alterina No it was an Empty Condor with just Torches against the Walls which was lighted up by magical fire as we got closer to it.

Look Matthew There it is The Artifact our Boss Sildus told us to Get Kriam Said With Joy on her Face.

Y..Yeah of Course Kriam.. I Said with a Look of Worry.

Oh Cheer Up Matty We Are here Now so Let's Just Take it and Get out of Here All Right... Kriam Said

No I Don't Think we Should Touch it.. It's looks Too Risky... I Said

No it Isn't We have to Take it Now! So that we Show it to Sildus Kriam Said With Anger

No Wait..! I Shouted as She Touched the Artifact and When she did She Was Teleported Away Elsewhere...

NOOOOO! I Shouted Falling to the Ground on my Knees with Tears on my Face But it Then Changed into an Anger for Forever But Also Depression of Losing Her...

That was a memory i couldn't Forget and for a Long time i Thought She'd Still Be Alive I Don't Know Maybe That's Just A Dream or a Vision But I can not Change what happened back then Thats the Past The Future is Now...

Morning Mother I Said Changing my Emotional Sadness with A Normal Smile as i sat down to Have the breakfast She Made it was Bacon and Eggs with Toast and Sausage with A Cup of Coffee.

Morning Son My Father Said Waving his Hand to me and Smiled.

Morning Father I Said as i went to Sit Down to Have the Breakfast After that i Was Finished and so i Quickly Cleaned up the Plate and Cup i was using to have Breakfast And Then was About to leave

Have a Good Day Son and Be Careful out There! My Mother Said Smiling

Enjoy the Day Son And Don't Forget i off to get the New Stuff you Wanted to Upgrade Your Core Weapons! My Father Said

To you Guys As Well Don't worry Father i Won't I Said Opening the door and Leaving Large Building We Live in.

i Was Outside but this time i was able to Use my MotorBike The Aqulia to Get There i was Near the Garage of our Home So i hopped on,started its Engines and Drove off.

As i was riding i once again Saw the Boy with The black oval Eyes Playing Baseball but he had a bag on his back with that Strange Symbol on it that looked like a Cross but it was incomplete.

He was playing with a Boy Near Their Large Garden by the grass Who i heard of His Name was Lucas.

Come on Lucas Throw the Ball Harder The Boy Said

Okay Okay Lucas Said Throwing the Ball as Hard as he Could

Meanwhile i Rode faster as i was getting closer to the HQ and Stopped near the Parking lot and got off.

As i went inside the Place i was headed to the Boss Wandering where Dean and Liam Where.

Where are they Damn it Don't Tell me They are.. Nah maybe they just late but its Strange that they didn't Come they are always Early Here before me Guess They'll Show up Tomorrow I Said.

Making my way to the office the boss started greeting me.

Ah Morning Matthew You Slept Well i Take it Sildus Said.

Y..Yeah I Guess so... I Said Dumbfoundedly.

Right back to the matter hand Remember what i told you About Your and Mission and Goals to Find the Artifact and to Bring it back to HQ so that we Research where it came from and who Created it Oh Also Be Careful those Cyborgs are Not your Average one's you see Around here They Have Element Power in Them Use The Magic Element Spells As Their Weaknesses To Destroy Them permently And Don't Forget Your Training Back At Fort City You Need to Get the Treasure Before it Lands in the Wrong Hands. Said Sildus turned to look at his Computer and Started Typing out an Report.

Yes Sir At Once I Said Leaving Building.

Oh and By Kid The Helicopter Is Waiting at the Helipad to take you to Alterina Good luck and May God Give you Speed to Complete your Quest Sildus Said with A strange Smile on his Face.

Yes Sir Thanks I Said Leaving For Alterina as went to the Heilcopter and got in and we Flew off to the City.

Hmph Soon once l have what i need Then i won't need that fool Anymore The Power Shall Be Mine For the Taking and The Rest Will Bow to me as Ultimate Creature to Ever walk this World Sildus Said His Eyes Flashing Deferent Colours With a Smirk on his Face.

Back At Secret Meeting House Where Me and My Friends Plan Our Missions In Briefing Room.

So Matthew's Off To Alterina to get The Artifact Said Dean Smirking a little.

Hmm Yes Indeed.. If so We'll need to force him to give it to us and in order to do that we'll need Hostages hmmm Ah of Course His Parents Liam Said.

Sounds like a good plan Dean Said.

Yes it truly is Hehehe Liam Said Laughing Arrogantly

And as for our Boss Dean Said.

What ha Our Boss is a fool Sorry but i rather want that Power for Myself once he is taken care of we'll go after Matthew's Parents and Kill Them and Then Burn the house Down Using our Dark Fire Element Spell by the time he gets back they will be but a memory for him to remember just like his Dear Sweet Kriam Liam Said.

Yes definitely Dean Said Smiling Evily.

Sildus must first be taken care of then Matthew parents and then Finally Him and Then No one will Stand in our Way Hahaha! Liam Said Laughing Evily and started increasing his power Using the Aura Spell.

And Thats my Second one Done Please Guys Don't Forget to Send More Reviews to tell me what you think so that i read them and You'll Get Answers Soon to Come in Future Chapters of the Story This one Got Strange the Next Could Get Intense and Sad...


End file.
